


Embracing Destiny (Or, really just embracing Roxas)

by Bloodyevoker



Series: Xemnas? Fuck that guy. (Or how i learned to stop running and accept my boyfriend's asshole Nobody [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Despite the title of this series i swear not everyone who gets their own fic will be dating sora, Gen, I love Roxiri but this universe is not the one to put that in, Kairi is a good friend, Not KH3 Compliant, Roxas continues to be one half of the people allowed to call Lea Axel, Roxas swears like a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker
Summary: Roxas needs a hug and a chat, and unfortunately Kairi is the only person available, for better or worse.Mentioned in Get A Room chapter 2 but not required reading for that chapter
Relationships: Background Kairi/Sora/Riku, Kairi & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), background roxas/xion
Series: Xemnas? Fuck that guy. (Or how i learned to stop running and accept my boyfriend's asshole Nobody [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793587
Kudos: 4





	Embracing Destiny (Or, really just embracing Roxas)

Roxas hated having nightmares. His were particularly unpleasant, mostly being flashbacks to the deaths of both his best friends, usually Xion’s, although she was his girlfriend now, since whatever sick fuck controlled his dreams really wanted him to suffer. This particular night sucked worse, however, since somehow both Axel and Xion were out on a mission currently, as was literally every other keyblade wielder save for him and Kairi

Kairi was not someone Roxas normally went out of his way to talk to. Not for lack of interest, it was just seeing her face made his heart feel weird (he never trusted those feelings, they felt like Sora feelings and he hated feeling like Sora), she reminded him of Xion and Naminé, which made his feelings both confusing and conflicting. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get back to sleep, and now all he could think of was if this was either a disgusting coincidence or another one of Yen Sid’s inane attempts to stop him from repressing his unpleasant memories

Sure, it was unhealthy, but Roxas’s life until now hadn’t exactly been full of pleasant memories, and even the memories that were pleasant had been wiped from his mind for a while. But clearly life didn’t want him to repress anymore, and that was why he was knocking on Kairi’s door at two in the morning. At the very least if he wussed out and ended up not venting his feelings, they could at least bond over how shitty it felt to be left behind. With that in mind, he knocked on the door to her room.

“So, Kairi. I’m uh...sorry about beating the shit out of Riku that one time?” Great start Roxas, surely she’ll want to help you now.

To his surprise, instead of slamming the door in his face like he thought she would for waking her up just to say something stupid like that, Kairi giggled, “Don’t worry about that, you were under a lot of stress at the time. I think he’s forgiven you, even if you still kind of hate his guts.”

“I don’t hate his guts, I just like targeting him because he doesn’t make me feel bad if i call him a dickhead. He’s not an easy target, so it’s more satisfying to get in a back and forth with him. It’s mutual respect! Well, kinda, anyway. If I actually hated his guts I wouldn’t stick around here. There’s plenty of worlds to hide out on and I’ve got the key to all of them” Roxas’s response is straight to the point, and characteristically blunt, and to emphasize his point, he flicked his hand and Two Become One manifested in it, “Hell, I’ve got multiple keys”, with that, he snapped and Two Become One split into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. 

After that display, the weapons vanished from his hand, but in order to not let the silence linger too long, he pulled two sticks of ice cream out of his jacket, “I’m not good at talking, but I need to get some stuff off my chest, and in my experience, ice cream makes everything better. Well, usually, anyway.” Shaking off the unpleasant memories, he handed her a stick and the two of them made their way to the closest thing to the Twilight Town clock tower one could access at 2 in the morning.

Now that they were at the appropriate height for Big feelings time, it was time to share like he’d been intending this whole time. Roxas took a bite of his ice cream and spoke, “I had a bad dream again. Usually when I have them I just cuddle Xi, but she’s not here so I don’t really know what to do.” he confesses

“What did you do when Xion or Lea weren’t available back in the organization? Kairi asks, taking a bite of her ice cream. While she didn’t enjoy the taste as much as Roxas did, she knew that eating it with him would help him cope, and she wanted to help. He was her friend after all, even if they didn’t really talk or hang out.

“Well when Axel went to castle oblivion I just kind of waited until he got back, and that’s about when I met Xion. When Xion was stuck sleeping I visited her everyday until she got better.” Roxas explained, recalling the times Xion was left comatose due to what the organization was doing with her. 

“I see. I’m sorry that happened to you, Roxas.” Kairi bit her lip. Despite Roxas looking and usually acting her age, he had really only been around for two years at this point, which meant he took all of the stuff that happened much harder than the average 15 year old would.

With his ice cream finished, Roxas yawned. He had been so distracted by talking to her that he almost forgot that he was originally going to tell her about his nightmare. It was nothing new, just another dream featuring him reliving the moment of Xion’s death, this time with the twist of thinking she was a Nort as his keyblade pierced her chest, followed by the reveal that it was her. He felt like, in another timeline, perhaps she would have became a Nort

Thank God he wasn’t in that timeline, it sounded dumb.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, a very tired Yen Sid came out of the tower to see what the commotion was. Before he could open his mouth, Kairi shushed him and gestured to the passed out former Nobody sleeping beside her. With a gentle smile, he nodded and went back inside.

Maybe Roxas wasn’t entirely alright currently, but once Xehanort was taken care of, he’d finally be able to recover and even maybe live life like a normal teen and not the child soldier wielding a giant key the mistakes of those who came long before him had made him into.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'm going to write a Roxiri fic
> 
> today is not that day
> 
> [Two Become One image ref](https://www.khwiki.com/images/3/38/Two_Become_One_KHIIFM.png)
> 
> Yes, i stole big feelings time from The Dragon prince. You should watch it, its super good. 
> 
> Also yes, Roxas did tell Kairi about the nightmare


End file.
